


asleep until you fall in love

by smudgythoughts



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ducks, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Shy Kara, flustered kara, kara is all of us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgythoughts/pseuds/smudgythoughts
Summary: Lena's in her car, on her way to her new job in National City, when the car in front of her stops, and the driver - a woman wearing glasses - gets out. Lena gets out of her car as well, ready to yell at a bitch, when she realizes that the woman ishelping baby ducklings cross the street.





	asleep until you fall in love

Lena Luthor was late. To her _own_ party, nonetheless.

It was to celebrate being promoted to CEO of Luthor Corp. The party was being thrown by her mother, so Lena figured it was covered. Lillian Luthor was a very intelligent woman - and quite ruthless, to have risen so far in the tech business as a woman - but she lacked in the mother department. Lena would’ve missed the party if she could, but, being the center of attention, her absence would most certainly be noticed.

She finally broke off the highway and onto a smaller road. Lena let out a sigh of relief, allowing herself a moment of relaxation. She might be able to make it to the party with only a few rushed apologizes and half-baked excuses.

Then the car in front of her slow to a stop. Lena slammed on the brake, _just_ stopping herself from colliding with the other car. Only the quick reflexes she learned from being the sister of Lex Luthor saved her.

The driver - a brunette with thick-rim glasses - got out of her car. Lena stared at the other woman for a second; speechless. Then, she shut off her car, grabbed her keys, slammed her door behind her, and stormed out after the other woman. In her head, Lena prepared her speech to the other woman. It involved several colorful curse words, and even a middle finger thrown in for good measure.

As she rounded the corner of the car, Lena began speaking, her voice raised, “Why the fu - ” The words died in her throat as she took in the sight before her. There was a group of yellow, fluffy, ducklings in the middle of the pavement, their mother waiting patiently on the other side of the road. The woman was batting at them gently with her hands, trying to help them cross.

Lena’s anger evaporated instantly. The scene before her was, for lack of a better word, adorable.

Then Lena looked at the brunette more closely, and her throat grew dry. She was beautiful. The woman was wearing a patterned yellow dress, baring her tan arms and legs to the afternoon sun. She had long glossy light brown hair, and eyes that resembled constellations. Stardust. The woman was made of _stardust_ , and Lena didn’t think she had ever been more gay than _this moment_.

“Oh hello,” the girl said, not looking up.

Wordlessly, Lena helped her usher the rest of the left behind ducklings over the curb to their mother. Then, Lena held out her hand, which the other woman took with a small smile, and pulled her onto her feet. Lena tried not to reflect on how warm the other woman’s hand was, or how it felt like it was shaped to fit hers. She failed.

“What’s your name?” Lena asked, for lack of anything better to say.

“Kara Danvers,” she said with a wide smile, one that crinkled the corners of her eyes.

Lena opened her mouth to say her name, but was cut off from a loud _honk_ behind her. She flipped the driver off without turning around.

“Well, I hope to see you again, Ms. Danvers,” Lena said. As much as she didn't want to leave, she was already terribly late to her party as it was.

“Me too,” Kara replied. Then her face grew a delicious pink, and she muttered, “I mean, see _you_ , not see myself, because that doesn’t even make any sense _and now I’m mumbling again_.”

Lena’s heart fluttered. “It’s fine. I like your mumbling.” She resisted the urge to tack on “it’s cute.” Kara smiled in response, and God, Lena wanted to press forward and feel the shape of Kara’s lips against her own.

Kara swallowed, and Lena’s attention was drawn to the long, tan, expanse of her neck. It was smooth and unmarked and begging for Lena to press kisses along its length.

“Well, uh, I’m a bit busy with stuff - things,” Kara stuttered out, and goddammit, this woman would be the death of her.

“Then I’ll leave you to your stuff-things,” Lena said, tone on the edge of flirtatious.

Kara ducked her head and smiled shyly, and Lena, deciding she wasn’t going to get anymore conversation out of the other woman, turned around. Lena only made it a few steps to her car when she heard a soft “wait” come from behind her.

Lena spun around to see Kara gaping a her in surprise, as if she hadn’t expected Lena to hear her. “Yes?” Lena asked, raising a single poised eyebrow.

“Nothing,” Kara squeaked.

It was obviously more than nothing, but Lena decided to leave her alone. The poor thing looked like she might spontaneously combust if Lena looked at her the wrong - er, the _right_ \- way, which would be a shame. The world would be a much darker place without Kara Danvers. And great, now Lena was spouting poetry. She hadn’t done that since her first girl crush in high school.

Without another word, Lena headed back to her car, past the glares from the other drivers, and opened her door and climbed inside. Kara waved at her as she left, and Lena had a bright smile on her face for the rest of the car ride. She was tremendously late to her party, but it was worth it.

 

Kara Danvers was ushered down the hallway by Ms. Luthor’s secretary, her cousin trailing behind her. They were investigating some recent attacks, and figuring out if Lena Luthor was involved in them

When Kara stepped past the glass doors, her attention was focused on the notepad in her hand, writing furiously, her handwriting a disordered mess of scribbles. Clark nudged her shoulder with his, and she looked up in embarrassment.

“Sorry, I -” she froze mid-sentence, open-mouthed, staring at the person across the table from them.

It was _her_.

Sitting in a chair across from Kara, elbows rested on the table comfortably, was none other than Lena Luthor. Her dark hair done up in a tight bun, grey eyes widened, pristine blossom red lipstick, toned figure and cleavage highlighted by a low-cut black button-up, folded up to the elbows. A cocky smile was fixed on her face. Fuck, _confidence_ was attractive.

Everything fell into place. Lena Luthor. The woman who’d taken time out of her day to help Kara get the ducks to cross the street. The woman Kara had been all but ready to give her number to. The woman who’d been at the forefront of Kara’s mind for the last few days. They were one and the same.

“It’s - uh - you,” Kara stuttered out, stumbling over her words. Pfft. Speech. Words. It was difficult to concentrate when the most stunning woman she’d ever seen was sitting only a few feet away, staring at Kara with a sharp gaze.

Lena looked her up at down, a glint in her eyes that Kara couldn’t place. “And you. So, when you’re not helping baby ducklings cross the street, you’re a reporter?”

Kara blushed scarlet, gaze dropping to the floor. When she looked up, Lena was looking at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. Kara flushed even redder.

“Oh, yes. This reporter this is kind of a recent development.”

“Well, I’m glad for the career change, if it resulted in us meeting again,” Lena said with an achingly sincere smile.

“The stars have aligned,” Kara replied jokingly.

Lena gave her a small smile meant just for her, and Kara grinned back.

Clark cleared his throat. Oh. She’d forgotten he was there. “So, Ms. Luthor, I have a few questions for you. Kara here is my assistant.”

“Oh, yes, of course. Sit down,” Lena said, gesturing at the chairs in front of her.

Kara plopped down in one of the comfy, leather chairs, Clark taking his seat a bit more gracefully.

Lena immediately turned her gaze back on her. “So, Kara,” and, _God_ , she loved how her name sounded in the other woman’s mouth, all soft and sweet, like she was caressing the word, “why don’t you go first?”

 

Right as Kara was about to leave, Lena went around the table and placed a light hand on Kara’s arm, halting her leave. _God_ , Kara wished she’d chosen to wear a short-sleeve shirt today, so she could feel Lena’s touch on her arm. Then she mentally chided herself. She was already so far gone.

“Kara, I think you forgot something,” Lena said, her voice on the edge of teasing.

“What - what did I forget?” Kara asked, unable to look away from Lena’s warm eyes.

“My number,” Lena said, gaze heated.

Kara couldn’t help it - she let out a laugh. She hadn’t expected Lena to ask her out, much less ask her out with a line as cheesy as a Texan’s diet.

“How could you have misplaced it?” Kara teased, holding out her cell phone.

Lena took the phone, fingers curling over Kara’s own, a spark alighting where their hands touched. Lena carefully typed in fifteen digits, then handed the phone back over.

Kara let out a half-snorted laugh when she saw what the CEO had labeled herself as.

“Daddy?” She asked, voice playful and a tiny bit judgmental.

“That’s what you can call me in the bedroom,” Lena replied, throwing in a wink.

Kara laughed. Then laughed again. Then let out a series of chest-heaving laughs. Lena only stared at her with a soft smile, like Kara was the most beautiful person she’d ever seen. Which was completely incorrect. _Lena_ was the only person who should be given that title.

“So, uh, call me?” Kara asked, walking backwards, starting to head to the door.

“Nothing short of an alien memory-wipe would cause me to forget,” Lena promised.

“Ah, gorgeous _and_ a fan of sci-fi. A woman after my own heart. If you had a plate of potstickers somewhere in this room I would marry you on the spot,” Kara joked. “Wait, do you?” At this point she wouldn’t even be surprised.

“I’m afraid not,” Lena said, actually looking sorry, “I promise potstickers on our first date, though.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Kara said, leaving the room with a bounce in her step. “Bye!”

 

Someone tried to kill Lena, but Supergirl was there. Her veins were throbbing with adrenaline and fear, _fear_ that her girlfriend could get hurt, but she managed to focus enough to safely bring the helicopter down to the landing pad. And Lena knew she was Supergirl. Of course she knew. Kara had learned long ago to not underestimate Lena Luthor, especially when it came to intelligence, or betting that she couldn't stuff five potstickers into her mouth at one time.

Lena pulled Supergirl down with two hands fisted in her super suit, and kissed her until they were both breathless. They stayed like that for a few minutes, foreheads knocking together, just breathing it each other’s space, glad the other was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: despite trying to _step away_ from supercorp, I feel the sudden urge to write a highschool!AU with punk!lena and nerd!kara. Thoughts?


End file.
